List of Murphy Brown episodes
This is the complete episode list of all eleventh seasons of Murphy Brown the return of the series. Season 1 # Respect # Devil with a Blue Dress On # Nowhere to Run # Signed, Sealed, Delivered # Murphy's Pony # Baby Love # Set Me Free # And So He Goes # I Would Have Danced All Night # Kyle # Off the Job Experience # Why Do Fools Fall in Love? # Soul Man # It's How You Play the Game # Mama Said # Moscow on the Potomac # My Dinner with Einstein # Funnies Girl # The Unshrinkable Murphy Brown # The Summer of '77 # The Bickners # The Morning Show Season 2 # The Brothers Silverberg # Anchors Away # The Memo that Got Away # TV or Not TV # Miles' Big Adventure # Buddies Schmuddies # Whose Garbage is it Anyway? # And the Whiner Is... # Roasted # Brown Like Me (Part 1) # Brown Like Me (Part 2) # The Strike # Here's to You, Mrs. Kinsella # What Are You Doing New Year's Eve? # Subpoena Envy # I Want My FYI # Frankly Speaking # The Murphy Brown School of Broadcasting # Bad Girls # Heart of Gold # On the Road Again # But First a Word from Our Sponsor # Frank's Appendectomy # Fax or Fiction # The Bitch's Back # Going to the Chapel (Part 1) # Going to the Chapel (Part 2) Season 3 # The 390th Broadcast # Brown and Blue # Loco Hero # Strike Two # The Gold Rush # Bob & Murphy & Ted & Avery # The Last Laugh # Rootless People # Trouble in Sherwood-Forrest # Jingle Hell, Jingle Hell, Jingle All the Way # Retreat # Eldin Imitates Life # Contractions # Hoarse Play # The Novel # Terror on the 17th Floor # On Another Plane (Part 1) # On Another Plane (Part 2) # Driving Miss Crazy # Everytime it Rains... You Get Wet # Corky's Place # Small # The Usual Suspects # Q&A on FYI # Uh-Oh (Part 1) Season 4 # Uh-Oh (Part 2) # Uh-Oh (Part 3) # I'm As Much of a Man As I Ever Was # Male Call # The Square Triangle # Full Circle # The Smiths Go to Washington # It Came From College # The Queen of Soul # Inside Murphy Brown # Mission Control # Be it Ever So Humboldt # Love is Blonde # Anchor Rancor # Guess Who's Coming to Luncheon # Lovesick # Heartfelt # Send in the Clowns # Murphy Buys the Farm # Come Out, Come Out, Wherever You Are # Rage Before Beauty # Phil's Not So Silent Partner # He-Ho, He-Ho, It's Off to Lamaze We Go # On the Rocks # A Chance of Showers # Birth 101 Season 5 # You Say Potatoe, I Say Potato (Part 1) # You Say Potatoe, I Say Potato (Part 2) # Life After Birth # Black, White & Brown # I Never Sang for My Husband # Night of Living News # A Year to Remember # Midnight Plane to Paris # Me Thinks My Parents Doth Protest Too Much # Winners Take All # Tilll Death or Next Thursday Do We Part # I'm Dreaming of a Brown Christmas # Games Mother Play # The Bristish Invasion # Back to the Ball # The Intern # Trickster, We Hardly Knew Ye # The World According to Avery # Bump in the Night # To Market, to Market # Two For the Road # Murphy and the Amazing Leaping Man # The Egg & I # Ship of Phil's # One Season 6 # The More Things Change # Angst For the Memories # Black and White and Read All Over # Political Correctness # The Young & the Rest of Us # Ticket or Writhe # I Don't Know You From Madam # All the Life That's Fit to Print # Bah Humboldt # Reaper Masses # It's Not Easy Being Brown # To Have and Not Have # Sox and the Single Girl # A Piece of the Auction # The Thrill of the Hunt # The Deal of the Art # The Anchorman # Fjord Eyes Only # Crime Story # The Fifth Anchor # Anything But Cured # The Tip of the Silverberg # It's Just Like Riding a Bike # My Movie with Louis # The More Things Stay the Same Season 7 # Brown vs. the Board of Education # Where Have You Gone, Joe DiMaggio? # Loose Affiliations # Be Careful What You Wish For # Burger, She Wrote # Humboldt IV: Judgment Day # Frank Cuts Loose # Reporters Make Strange Bedfellows # Prelude to a Kiss # Bye Bye Bernecky # The Secret Life of Jim Dial # Brown in Toyland # The Best and Not-So-Brightest # Rumble in the Alley # Requiem for a Crew Guy # I Want My MTV-Jay # Specific Overtures # A Rat's Tale # It's Miller Time # McGovern: Unclothed # The Good Nephew # FYI of the Hurricane # Model Relationships # Make Room For Daddy # Retrospective (Part 1) # Retrospective (Part 2) Season 8 # Altered States # The Awful Truth # Fearless Frank # Murphy's Law # Sex or Death # Miller's Crossing # The Feminine Critique # Bad Company Season 9 # Executive Decision # Power Play # A Comedy of Eros # Son Dottle # Office Politics # Phil's Dead — Long Live Phil's Season 10 # Murphy Redux # A Butcher, A Faker a Bummed-Out Promo Maker # Ectomy, Schmectomy # Operation: Murphy Brown # Florence Night-en Corky # Waiting to Inhale # Petty Woman # From Here to Jerusalem # Tempus Fugit # I Hear a Symphony # From the Terrence # The Last Temptation of Murphy # Turpis Capillus Annus # Wee Small Hours # Than and Now Season 11 # Fake News # I (Don't) Heart Huckabee # #MurphyToo # Three Shirts to the Wind # The Girl Who Cried About Wolf # Results May Vary # A Lifetime of Achievement # The Coma and the Oxford Comma # Thanksgiving and Taking # Beat the Press # The Wheels on the Dog Go Round and Round # AWOL # Happy New Year Category:Episode List